Don't Stop Til She Gets Enough!
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy had gotten two tickets to this beautiful tropical place that she really wants to go to with her lovely one, Sonic! After thinking about it, he said yes. She told Sonic it will be nothing more but friends knowing each other, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**SIGH, here I go making the prologue, AGAAIN. I accidently removed it while trying to put the second chapter up...so..yeah.**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Sonic or Amy. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team..**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN. I might make it a bit shorter, but I don't know. From what I can remember, I'll try and put it down here.**

**

* * *

  
**

Amy had won two tickets to this wonderful tropical place for four days and three nights. The only problem is, that she didn't know who to go with. She didn't want to go with Rouge or Knuckles because they cause too much trouble. She also didn't want to go with Cream or Tails because she wanted to go with someone more her age. So she only had one more choice...Sonic.

She decided to give it a try anyway and ask Sonic, figuring she'll beg him night and day anyway. So she got dressed up into a normal everyday outfit and went outside, thinking where should she go first.

"Hm, where could I find Sonic at this time of day...maybe the park!"

So she ran to the park, and literally ran all over the place looking for her true blue hero. But he wasn't in sight. So she tried the chilidog stand next. But he still wasn't in sight.

"Grr, WHERE IS HE!?" She shouted so loud that birds were flying, and people were looking at her as if she had just came from Mars. She immediately noticed this, blushed in embarrassment and muttered sorry to everyone. She sighed, maybe she'll try his house then...

But suddenly she felt a gust of wind, and a blue flash. Her quick reactions paid for it. "WAIT!"

Sonic skidded to a stop, almost crashing into a tree, but stopping himself with his hands. He sweat dropped at this, then shook it off. He turned around to see Amy, and almost felt regretful having to stop after seeing the giddy emotion glued on her face.

"Thank god I found you! I need to ask you something...promise you'll at least think about it before saying 'No'?"

Sonic sighed. "Okay. But be quick, I need to be at Tails."

"Okay," she took a deep breath before asking. Why was she so nervous of asking him to go? It's not like she had done it before. "Well, I have these two tickets to this place," she started.

"Yeah?"

"And, I tried asking everyone else, but they were too busy. So the only person left is you.."

"..Exactly when is this trip and how long is it?"

"We go in two weeks, and the vacation is for four days and three nights."

Sonic immediately felt a bit doubtful. Sure, sometimes those four days and three nights may pass on by like three hours, but with Amy, he wasn't too sure. He hadn't hung out with Amy for that long...alone, at the least. "Well, I'm not sure, I think I have something to do in those two weeks.." He trailed off after seeing the disappointed look on her face. If there was one thing he absolutely hated about her, it's seeing her sad. It's like a sunny day had suddenly turned into tropical storm. "...But, I could postpone that.." Then the tropical storm had ended in a second, because after he said that he could postpone it, her face lit up.

"Oh, I would love that, Sonic!"

"But before I could completely say yes, I want you to give me a reason or two why I should go with you."

"Hmm...well, we could get to know each other more! And the place seems like it has a lot of fun stuff there, like there's some parties and music, tons of entertainment. There's a beach there too, but you don't have to go swimming, if you don't want to."

_'Well this is generous. She's even giving me the chance not to swim!' _He thought as he smiled. "Well...alright then. I guess I'll go with you."

Amy squealed as loud as it can go, making the birds fly again, and a few people look at her, making Sonic a tiny bit embarrassed. "Thank you so much, Sonic! I promise this will be the best vacation you have ever had!" She then gave him a tradition bear hug, and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. She skipped away back to her house, humming a happy tune.

He rubbed the spot where she kissed him softly as he watched her go. '_You just made someone a very happy person. It BETTER be a good vacation.. and I'm not sure if I even made a wise choice...'_

He shrugged it off and ran to Tails' place...

* * *

**I'm soo...sorry for the lamest attempt at making a prologue. But it's just giving you an idea of how the story is gonna go. Don't worry, it's getting better. lol so go ahead and read the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Amy, nor the song lyrics at the end.

* * *

**Day 1, Night 1.**

Sonic sighed as he unpacked only a few things for the trip, such as his clothes, sunglasses if needed, you know, stuff like that, on the bed. They were already there, as two weeks passed on by like two minutes. '_I can't believe I agreed to go on this trip with Amy..' _He thought with a sigh as he unpacked his final clothes, folded them and put them on the rather large table. He took a look around the small suite they had rented to sleep overnight. It was pretty nice, it had creamy white walls, which Sonic could still smell the paint off of, there was an average sized TV from where you could see the screen if you were laying on your bed, two small wall-lamps by the beds, and a large window with a cover in case you didn't want the light in.

The only thing he didn't like was...there was only one full bed, enough to fit the both of them. He complained at the thought of having to sleep next to..._Amy._

Speaking of Amy, she had just gotten out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed for the first day already. "So, what do you want to do on the first day?"

"I honestly do not have a clue. Usually on the first day on a vacation, we get here later than usual and just rest up until the next day. But we got here a bit early, er...fortunately?" He wasn't sure being early was a good or bad thing.

"Yes, fortunately. At least I think so. Hm, well since we're kind of unfamiliar with the place, maybe we can take a look around, like a tour or something?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay! Let's go!"

--

As soon as they stepped into the entertainment city, they were immediately amazed. There was a beach, many resturaunts and party places, a monster sized mall, and pretty much everything you can think of that involves fun, eating, and shopping. Noticing all these rather large, colorful buildings, they both realized they had no idea what they were going to go or do first. They were also both still in amazement so they didn't move a single muscle, until Amy spoke up,

"I wonder how this looks like at night...?"

Sonic quickly regained consciousness after hearing her. "Well, by all these huge signs and billboards, we'll be blind if they're all like...neon. It'll probably look like Vegas or something."

Amy giggled in agreement, feeling a bit excited like she was before. "So, do you want to walk around, or go in someplace...or what?"

"Hm, well I hate walking.."

"Well, you need to suck it up, because you can't just leave me here all alone in this large area."

"...Yes I can."

"Sonic! You promised me you would spend the whole four days with me!"

"Amy, chill, I was kidding. Now let's walk," he told her with a sigh. This girl was certainly going to be an annoyance for a little bit. _'I need to find a way to shut her up eventually...'_

--

They've walked past a few casinos, and they weren't the gambling type, so they didn't bother going in there. There were a few dance parties and even themed parties at some bars that they'll probably eventually be going into. Then they passed a few restaurants they probably might go into sooner or later since the airplane food wasn't very filling to their stomachs, and were in desperate moods to have something tasty in their mouths to their tummies. Even though they were starving, they decided to search deeper into the town in case they see some other restaurant they might be more interested in.

No matter where they were, whether it'd be a park or near the beach, there was music playing. All kinds, really; oldies, alternative, dance, pop, R&B, etc.

"Jeez, with the music blasting everywhere, it might be hard for us to sleep," Amy pointed out, wanting to cover her ears because of the high volume, but she couldn't, as her favorite songs were playing.

"Heh, well that might be a problem for you, but for me, I'll probably be dancing...or singing...or one of the two, or both, perhaps! Especially if a classic comes on, I'll _really _be singing that one," he winked at her as she groaned at the thought of being awake at 3:00 AM because of Sonic. As apparently every girl needs, they need their beauty sleep, and Amy was one girl who HAS to get it, because otherwise she'll look horrible the next morning, and will have to put on makeup to cover the annoying, noticeable things on her face or something like that.

"By the way, once we find a place to sit down, we need to go over some rules.." Amy started.

"Oh, now there's RULES you made up? What more can you do to torture me?" Sonic jokingly complained, laughing a bit after what he said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, considering we have ONE BED, yes, I made rules, and yes, the torture will get worse, mind you," Amy smirked.

"Oh, I'm so scared, I could die," he said in a sarcastically scared voice. "By the way, isn't it unfair that we only have one bed? I mean, I know we're lucky that it's a full bed, but why ONE?"

"I don't know, maybe they thought we were married and gave us a room that has one bed."

"But we don't have rings on our fingers."

"Well, maybe they thought we were engaged or boyfriend/girlfriend, or perhaps a sex couple. I don't know, Sonic."

"A _sex _couple?...Did I hear right, a SEX couple? In your DREAMS, or maybe in...never mind, but seriously? We are only friends, and that's how far we can go for now, maybe."

"Well, I know, but you know, we're at that age where we have desires to have sex.."

"And when we don't have someone, we MASTURBATE. But I don't do that."

"..." Amy was silent.

"..Wait, don't tell me YOU masturbate..."

"What!? N-No! Of course not!" She stuttered.

"Amy, you can tell me. Ya know, it's normal for girls to masturbate in order to lower their desires for sex."

"Yeah I know, but sometimes they still want to have sex after...you know...they 'climax.'

"...Wait, you have a sex toy too!?"

"NO!"

Sonic got into fits of laughter after her outburst. He literally fell to the floor while Amy was furiously blushing because now people were staring.

"Sonic! Shut up and let's get moving!"

He was still laughing by the time they reached a restaurant.

--

After they got seated at the table, and ordered their drinks, Amy started again, "Now, let's go over the rules.."

"Great? What kind of rules, may I ask?"

"There's a variety of them, now shush. First of all, you CANNOT keep me up past 2:00 AM, no matter what song, or TV show is on. The TV must be kept at a low volume at 12:00 AM, and lights off at 11:30 PM. The TV must be off at 3:00 AM, or maybe when I look like I'm in a deep sleep. When I'm sleeping, you can't make ANY noise at all, or else you will be in a whole 'nother world of torture. So basically, everything must be turned off by 3:00 AM."

"That's it?"

"Oh no, that's just the time rule. There's a bed rule too."

"..What, I need to sleep on the floor? 'Cause if I do, I don't mind."

"No, you're not sleeping on the floor, you're sleeping on the bed. I know that sounds like hell right now, but seriously, I'm not _that_ bad.."

"..."

"..Just forget it. Now, do you have any habits in bed?"

"Only that I sometimes shout at the TV, or when I'm dreaming, I sometimes make noises. That's it, I don't make any movements, or anything."

"Okay, that's good.. I guess. I guess I really don't have any bed rules then.. So that's pretty much it."

"Alright then, that wasn't so hard. Now I need to talk about _my_ rules.."

"Oh, now _you_ have rules," Amy complained just a bit, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I'll tell you about them after we get our food. Now, be quiet."

--

After they had gotten their orders, which wasn't too much of a big dinner anyway, Sonic started talking about his rules.

"Well, I guess I don't need to talk about the time, since you already sorted that out, so since you don't have any bed rules, I'll make them."

Amy suddenly got this weird feeling in the pit of stomach...

"Now, I'm just saying, if you masturbate-" But Amy interrupted him.

"I DO NOT MA-"

"I'm saying _IF _you masturbate," Sonic interrupted her before she could finish, "you can go ahead. But please don't make any noises, or do it too vigorously."

"I do not masturbate vigorously!"

"That's almost admitting you do it anyway."

"But I don't. I'm just saying if I do masturbate, I wouldn't do it vigorously."

"Eventually you would...but seriously, you don't have to lie to me Amy, you can tell me. Or you could go ahead and do it tonight. I wouldn't care."

"But what if you're still awake?"

"I won't look."

"Liar."

"What makes you say so?"

"I dunno. You look like the type of person who would enjoy watching girls masturbate. And the type of person who would love sex."

"Well, let me tell you, missy, you're absolutely..." He trailed off after figuring out that Amy was right anyway.

"Mhm, I thought so. Now what are your bed rules?"

Sonic opened his mouth, then closed it, then he opened it up again, but nothing came out. "..I guess that's it. OH, WAIT! No cuddling."

Amy looked a bit shocked after what Sonic said. "W-Why?" She asked, in a sort of a whimpering voice. Then she looked kind of sad. The only emotion Sonic doesn't want to see her in, besides pain.

He had his mouth open again, but he had no intention of saying anything; he was a bit shocked himself after hearing her whimper. "Um...never mind then, you can...but for a reason, that is. If it's cold in the room, or something.."

Then her face lit up. "Thank you, Sonic!" Then she went to eating her food.

_'Women,' _He thought after also eating his food.

--

After leaving the restaurant, they stepped outside to see that the sky was almost dark, with the clouds rolling in the distance with the colors of indigo and pink. "Wow, I never realized we were in there for so long. Or maybe we did come at the right time, I don't know," Sonic stated.

"Yeah.. it looks so pretty."

He smiled, realizing Amy is going to stand there looking like an idiot staring at the sky. So he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her gently but somewhat firmly, headed to the direction where their hotel was. Soon, he started to get bored after a minute, so he picked her up bridal style and ran there in no time. By the time he entered the room, he looked down at her and she was soundly asleep in his strong arms. He sweat dropped but somewhat relieved. He didn't have to hear any more rules or fighting over if she masturbated or not. It was sort of tiring today anyway. Most people would come in at night time and start the next day tomorrow. So he was partly glad this night was over, which means only three more days and two more nights with Amy.

'_Hm, I really shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. I mean it's only the beginning of the vacation, and we're here to know each other more...right? Maybe I should give her a break. Today was slightly amusing though,' _He chuckled at the thought of how today went. Then he realized he was standing there with Amy in his arms, after feeling his arms were getting a bit tired from holding something so long. He went over to the bed and laid her down, pulling the sheets over her. He turned off all of the lights that were on, turned on the TV and kept it at a low volume. He pulled the blinds over the window so that any possible lights won't get in their way. Finally, he softly got on the bed, pulling the sheets over his lower area, putting one arm behind his head, and the other hand holding the remote. The bed was rather pillow-like and very comfortable for his body.

In the distance, he could hear one of his favorite songs playing and he had to resist the urge to dance and sing to it, because he looked over to Amy and saw that she was sleeping like an angel.

He placed the remote on the small bed table beside him, cuddled beneath the covers, got close to Amy as to whisper in her ear, "You know, you are very lucky you look cute when you're sleeping because this is my favorite song ever, and I'm always singing to it. But if this song plays again sometime later, you won't be so lucky."

Amy slept with a smile on her face all night.

--

_You see I never met a girl  
Just like you  
Come so easy  
Don't you break my heart  
Cause I love you  
_-'Streetwalker' -Michael Jackson.

* * *

**HINT: The lyrics at the end is Sonic's favorite song that was playing at the end. XD Which is also my favorite song! LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU REVIEW :D **

**I know, it isn't TOO, er...intimate yet, BUT IT WILL COME EVENTUALLY! Grr, I figured to update this sooner, but unfortunately no. HOPEFULLY I'LL FINISH THIS BEFORE THANKSGIVING lol. XD Review though, and point out any mistakes for me too!**

**I gotta give credit to IluvSilverShadow because he gave me some ideas to work this chapter out. THANKS BUDDY :D lol.**


End file.
